


And After That

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony talk a little.





	And After That

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

They lay side by side, both still trying to catch their breath, Tony more than Steve. 

“Was it worth it?” Tony asked, a bit unsure still. 

Steve looked over at him. “Of course it was.” He reached for Tony’s hand. 

“You know this isn’t just a fling for me, right?” Tony asked. Steve knew about the parade of people he’d bedded over the years. 

“I do. Not for me either. We’re both old enough to know what we want.”

“The others will be thrilled,” Tony said. “You do sound like you did on the sex tape.”

“Told you.” Steve laughed.


End file.
